The Seven at Hogwarts
by HarryJackson467
Summary: Join the seven as they adventure into the wizarding world where they meet the golden trio and all their freinds. First fan fic so please review! Rated T.
1. We get a quest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Poter, Percy Jackson, or Heros of Olympus.**

**This is my first fan fic so please review and give suggestions!**

Percy's POV

Her sceam was ear peircing What ever i tried, Annabeth would not wake up. She was having a flashback. I get them too. after Tarterus, we always have nightmares.

"Shhh, Annie. It's ok. I'm safe. Your safe. We're safe. I'm here. We're together. Shhh. Your fine. It is only a nightmare. Shh." I tried to sooth her but she kept on screaming. I plled her onto my lap and stroked her dirty blond hair. Soon, the screaming turned to crying.

"P-percy," she whispered.

"Shh. I'm here Annie." I explained. She cried silently until she slowly drifted back to sleep. I soon followed.

I was woken several hours later by a knock at the door. I looked at my clock. 7:00 am. I gently pushed Anabeth off me, threw on a shirt, and opened the door.

Standing there was none other than Jason.

"Chiron wants you and Annabeth in the big hous as soon as possible. He said something about a quest," Jason muttered. He was wet and he clearly just got woken up to. Piper was behind him holding a pitcher that had nothing in it.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" I yelled. Jason flinched. "ANTHER DAM QUEST!" That woke Annabeth. She got out of bed and came and stood behind me. She looked so cute in her sofie shorts and old tang top. Her hair was rffled and her eyes were murderous.

"Not anoter quest." Annabeth complained. Jason jus nodded and ran before we could kill him.

After getting ready, Annabeth and I exsited our cabin. It was Sunny out and the strawberries in the strawberry feild were boiling under the heat of the sun. Annabeth and i truged up to the big house. I can tell you one thing, another quest is what i wanted the least.

Annabeth's POV

I was tired, irritated, and grumpy. The last thing i needed was to deal with people but here i was, sitting around a ping-pong table with the rest of the seven plus Nico. Oh joy. Percy was sitting next to me and my head rested on his sholder. He kissed my head before turning his attention backto Chiron.

"Hary Potter,is the boy I need you children to protect. He is 15 and is in danger. I need all of you to protect him. That is your quest." Chiron explained. We all groaned. It has been 2 months after the war with Gaea. the last thing we all want is a quest. " You will be going to a school called," here he paused before saying in barly a whispr, "Hogwarts."

The room erupted into laughter. Leo was the first to go, followed by Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frrank. Percy and i smiled.

"Pecy, you will lead the quest with Annabeth. Good luck all of you. In your Cabins, you will find wands Blessed by Htate. They work. And you will all pretend that you are 15. See you at 7:00 tommorow morning." Chiron concluded. We all left.


	2. We're off to see the wizards

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

**Now, Answer time!**

**To Aviendhaphiragon: Thanks! This is my first one so it is great to know you think that!**

**To Urqueenizhere: I checked this time and i hope it is better. Thanks for the review!**

**Now to the story**

chapter 2

Percy's POV

Screaming was all I heard. It was Annabeth who was screaming. She was being held with a knife on her throat by Kelli.

"Percy Jackson," Kelli snarled, "So helpless. Watch your friend die."

"NO!" I screamed, but it was too late. Annabeth was gone. I could still hear her voice saying

"Shhh,Perc. It's ok. I'm safe. You're safe. We're safe. I'm here. We're together. Shhh. You're fine. It is only a nightmare. Shh."

I woke up and began to cry. Annabeth pulled me close to her and we both drifted off to sleep only to find more nightmares.

...Time skip...

Annabeth's POV

I trug to the top of the hill with Percy on my heels. Standing there was the best of the seven plus Nico. Chiron was waiting. The night before i had packed my wand, 8 1/2 inches with a phoenix core and mahogany wood. I also packed Ambrosia, Nectar, and all the books and robes given to me. The Delphie Strawberry van was pulled up with Argus driving.

"good luck to all of you," said Chiron, "Percy, make sure everyone stays safe. Annabeth, make sure Percy stays safe."

We all piled into the car and took the 1 hour drive to the airport, just to take a 7 hour trip to london.

Leo's POV

The flight was horrible. 8 ADHD kids on a plane together is not a good idea. We annoyed the people around us so much. The seating arrangement was Percy and Annabeth, Piper and Jason, Hazel and Frank, and Neeks and me. Neeks listened to music the whole time while I watched a movie. How to Train a Dragon. It was really good.

After the plane ride, we tried to figure out where to go. Annabeth pointed out a red haired man holding a sign that said:

Lea Volbez, Percg Joscksan, Hozel levespue, Onnodeth Chose, Nica DiOnqla, Fronk Zhong, Plper Mcieon, Josan Groce. We walkd p to him.

"Uhh, hello. I'm Percy." Percy said.

"Nice to meet you! I am Mr. Weasley. You will be staying with me and my family until Hogwarts. Now, don't worry. I was told you're demigods. Please feel free to Ask for anything you need. Right this way."

He lead us to a car that looked tiny but was enlarged on the inside. I needed to figure out how to do this. Ee could make the Argo II pocket sized!

We drive for another 10 minutes before stopping in front of a house.

Here, read this," Mr weasley said, "Than destroy it." Everyone passed around the small piece of paper. Everyone got it and i was last. It read _The order of the phoenix can be found at #12 grimmauld place. _I read this over twice then burned it. like magic, anther house appeared.

Hermione's POV

The new foreign exchange students were weird. One kid with curly black hair kept on assembling and destroying a small figurine of a boat. There was one ki with raven black hair and sea green eyes that was soooo hot but you could tell right away he was with the blond. There was a emo kid who sulked in the back, a kid that looked like super man, a kid that was tall and clumsy with black hair, a kid standing next to him with curly brown hair, and a kid with copy braids that looked really cute. All in all, weid. They were having discussions all through dinner in ancient greek. I caught a few words like, idiot, flashback, and food. the last one came from the guy with black curly hair.

"Ron," I muttered. Ro did not look up from his food. "RON!" I said. He looked up. "What do you think of the foreign exchange students."

"Mmmm," was all Ron said. I sighed. this will be a long week.


	3. Capter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**

**Now, to answer reviews! I got a good amount so Thanks!**

**To A Violin Greek: Yep, I ment that! Glad you caught it! Thankyou for reviewing!**

**To LivingFandoms12: Yeah, yeah. I know. I got a lot of reviews on that! I do try my best, though! Sorry!**

**To Guest: Thanks for the ideas and the review! I will make sure I add some!**

**To fortisle: Thanks! I will try though!**

**To Aviendhaphiragon: Thanks. I will try to catch them!**

**Now to the story!**

Chapter 3

Percy's POV

had rooms prepared for all of us. Annabeth and I shared, Piper and Jason shared, Hazel and Frank shared, an Nico and Leo shared. In my room, the walls were blue and there was a queen sized bed with silver sheets. Annbeth and I changed into pajamas. She came out looking as cute as ever. London was extremely cold compared to camp half blood. We both lied down and attempted to fall asleep only to have nightmares greet us.

My nightmare was not my usual Tarterus dream. It was my old visions.

I was sitting in a chair and the lights were dimmed. My ski was white and... I had no nose! Weird. A woman walked in and I immediatly recognized her as Nemisis, goddess of revenge.

"Tom," she mummered, "How nice to see you."

"Don't call me by that foolish name!" My voice came out as a hiss.

"Right, sorry." Nemisis said, "Anyway, I heard you want revenge on a certain wizard named Harry Potter.

"Who are you to have any buisness in that."

"Why, I am Nemisis, godess of revenge. I have an offer for you."

That was when it ended. Screaming peirced my dream. Annabeth's screaming.

I immediatly sat bolt up tright and pulled her into my lap as I stroked her hair. "Shhh, Annie. It's ok. I'm safe. You're safe. We're safe. I'm here. We're together. Shhh. You're fine. It is only a nightmare. Shh." I said while she screamed, "you are safe. The war is over. We are out of Tarterus. Shhh." Her screaming turned to crying and I held her tight. I made a solent promise to never let her go again.

...Time change...

The next morning, I went down to breakfast to see everyone already sitting around the old rikidy table.

"Wow, Percy, you look terable." Ron said. He had food in his mouth as usual.

"Ron!" Hermione reprimanded, "you can' just tell people they look horrible!"

I was thankful Hermione said something but I knew Ron was Probobly right. After Annabeth woke me up, I never got back to sleep.

Piper's POV

Hermione and Ron were something. I coould tell from the start that Hermione liked Ron. She ha that lok in her eyes. I don't think that Ron likes her back. Plus, Ron is soooo rude. The way he just blurts things out! But, let's just hope that Harry is better.

...Time skip...

The door opened downstairs, followed by a big bang. Ear peircing sceaming was after.

"TONKS!" yelleda voice before the screaming stopped.

I hate it here. Ron was rude, Hermione was naggy and a know-it-all, and would not let Jason and I sleep in the same room like Percy and Annabeth! I just want this "Harry Potter" boy comes and defeats "you-know-who" so we can go home!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the short update, school is catching up to me. I will try to do an extra long one soon! Hope you guys enjoy but first, I answer reviews!

to fortisle: thanks! I really do try to spell right! My updating is kind of scattered do to school but I try to update as quickly as possible!

to Aviendhaphiragon: thanks for the review! I will try to add more details to my story and make it mor clear. By the way, thanks for the compliment! I try my very best to be evil!

to guest: thanks for the review! This is my first fanfic so it is good to know people like it! And don't worry, I won't tell anybody. Whoops, I said too much already!?

now, to the story!

Chapter 4

Leo's POV

I was in the kitchen when Harry Potter showed up. He walked in and Tonks knocked down the umbrella stand making Sirius's mom scream her lungs out again. He walked into the kitchen with Ron and Hermione fussing over him, apologizing for something. Harry had jet black hair exactly like Percy's and green eyes. He stopped and looked at me

"Harry," said Hermione, "This is Leo. He and his friends are staying with us. They came from America."

"Mate," said Ron, "You will be staying with me." Ron and Harry ft with Hermione at their heels.

Percy's POV

That night at dinner, we did introductions. It was like the first day all over again.

"So Percy," Harry said, " What school did you go to before tis?"

"Uhhh, I went to Chiron Academy of Magic. Been going since I was 12. We focus mainly on combat magic, bu I specialize in water magic."

PWat about you, Annabeth?" Harry asked.

"I went to Chiron's Academy of Magic. been since I was that, went to the Academy of Athena where we learned about all magic and greek mythology. I didn't like it there because the headmaster was rude so I left for China Academy of Magic. I like it sooo much better. Since I am dyslexic, it was , I went to hogwarts as an exchange program. I can't wait to start!" said Annabeth very fast and all in one breath.

"Okay then," said Harry. He stayed quiet after that.

...Time skip...

Not soon enough, it was time to go to left #12 at 9 am to go to kings cross. The car was cramped and hot. me and the rest of the demigods went in one car with Moody driving and all the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry went with Tonks in another car. It took 2 hours just to get there. then, we ran through a stone wall, and got a train to Hogwarts.

a/n hope you guys liked it! Please review! and have some cookies while you are at it! (::) (::) (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)


	5. We get sorted by a freaky hat

Sorry about the wait gys! I just went through a ba snowstrm so Yay. :( Anyways, time to answer some qestions!

To Neverendingbookz: Thanks for reviewing even though it is short. I will se the ideas to.

To : That story was short because I wanted to post befoe the stom. This one will be longer. Also, cheked my work this time. And as you can see, I am not abandonng the story. Internet was just down. Please continue reading:(

To Katniss Fangirl: Don't worry. They will.

To Pathea: Thank. Oh and they will. *Evil laugh*

Now to the story.

Chapter 4

Jason's POV

A seven hour train ride with ADHD demigods was not fun. We found an empty compartment and we all sat down in it. Piper and I sat next to each other and Percy and Annabeth sat on the same side as us. Hazel sat with Nico and they had brotherly sisterly conversations. That left Frank and Leo to sit next to each other. Frank was not Happy about that. Around noon, a trolley came around with wizard candy. I took out the money that Chiron gave to s as did everyone else. We bought the whole lot and ate it all. The grest of the ride consisted of sparing, arm wrestling, and sleeping until an announcement came over the speaker saying, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in 5 minutes time. Please leave all your item here on the train. They will be brought to the school separately."

"Yay," I muttered, "Another quest. And even better, it's at school!"

Percy's

POV

We got off the train and onto a wet platform. A voice boomed over the crowd "Fis' yeas and transfers, this way! Fis' years and exchange students, over to the lake! Fis' years and exchange students listen up! Over here!" the yelling continued and we all walked over to it only to find a tall man, twice the size of me, but 1/2 the size of a giant. Also, a bunch of puny little kids in the same black robes as I was wearing.

"Now that yer all here, we are going to the boats. only 4 ter a boat!" Piper, Jason, Annabeth and I went into one boat, and Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Nico went into another boat. Annabeth and I sat next to each other and I stroked her hair the boat ride. The first years were clueless. They were rocking the boats and pushing eachother around. One kid even fell into the water just to get picked up and placed back into the boat by a giant squid who said hi to me. I even had the chance to splash some kids with water and make them think their friends did it befsr the giant called, "heads down!" and we ducked our heads and went through a curtain of ivy.

Finally, we got to shore and we hopped out of our boats. I looked over at Jason and Nico who were shakily getting out of the boats. Clasic. Nico was also sopping wet. That will show him who's not his type! We walked up the high mountain. None of the first years dared to talk, but the demigods chatted away. That was, all of them but Annabeth and I. She had her head against my shoulder and we were holding hands. Once we reached the top, the giant knocked 3 times on a big oak door.

Leo's POV

Man, the entrance hall was huge. At least, I think it was called the entrance hall. I wasn't paying attention to the old witch's speech. I was too busy fiddling with the scraps on the floor. Before I knew what was happening, everyone started too file out of the room in single file. I joined them and we were led into a hall filled with students. The old witch made another speech, something about a hat, a stool, and my head. The only thing I payed any mind to was when the brim of the hat opened making a makeshift hat. Then it started to sing.

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had a selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_for were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendship fail?_

_Well I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,"_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest,_

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,_

_Had once held up our school,_

_Now turned upon each other and,_

_Divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school_

_Must meet an early end,_

_What with dueling and with fighting_

_And the clash of friend on friend_

_And at last there came a morning_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the Houses been united_

_As they once were meant to be._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score:_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for,_

_But this year I'll go further,_

_Listen closely to my song:_

_Though condemned I am to split you_

_Still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty_

_And must quarter every year_

_Still I wonder whether sorting_

_May not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning history shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you..._

_Let the Sorting now begin._

The hall erupted in cheers and the hat bowed to the four long tables before going quite still. Again,I blanked out and head a few names being called out before my name... I walked forward and the hat was placed on my head.

"_Mmm." _The hat spoke into my ear. I was so surprised that I nearly jumped out of my skin. It could talk! _"Yes, silly boy. I thought you would of figured this out already seeing as I sang a whole flippin' song! Anyways, time to sot you. I see sadness from an early childhood. Running lots of running. And death. Love, bravery, and sacrifices. All the qualities for a GRYFFINDOR!" _I head the last words being shouted to the whole entire hall before the hat was yanked off my head and I walked over to the table cheering the loudest.

Annabeth's POV

I was the first demigod to be sorted so the at got a surprise. _" A demigod,"_ it questioned, _"Why, I have not gotten one of you since dumbledore himself was sorted. Son of Athena with Hecate's blessing you know! Now, to the sorting. There has been darkness for sure in your life. A trip to Tartarus! No way! You are obviously brave to have survived that but there is knowledge in here that is beyond extraordinary. But dyslexic so not Ravenclaw. Slytherin is out because you are not a coward. Nor are you shaped as a hufflepuff so better be Gryffindor!"_ The last words were shouted to the hall. and I walked over to the table Professor Mcgonagall pointed out as the Gryffindor table.

Franks POV

I was the last one to be sorted. The other 7 all went to Gryffindor. I heard Professor Mcgonagall call out "Zhang, Frank!" I walked shakily up to the seat and the hat began to speak in my ear.

_" This is the 8th demigod today! When will you stop coming? You are obviously smart but no dyslexia. Bravery overrules all the other categories so go to GRYFFINDOR!" _I walked to the table where my friends were at.

Percy's POV

The food was amazing but it wasn't blue! I hadn't had blue food since Camp half-blood! As I was eating, All the food vanished. Dumbledore stood up and made a speech. It was long and dull but what was even worse was Umbridge's speech. The lady looked like a toad in pink. Her speech went like this. "Hem, hem. Thankyou headmaster for those kind words of is lovely to be back at hogwarts and to see all your kind faces smiling back at me." nobody was smiling. She continued speaking about "the ministry of magic" and "progress for the sake of progress" I droned out until I Heard Dumbledore say, "At the end of this feast, I want all exchange students in my office."

a/n Here is the story. Please review! Thanks for reading!


	6. Another Monster

Hey guys, New story! Thankyou ti all who have reviewed. I am not going to answer them all now ut special thanks to an idea given to me. I used it a whole lot. Also, thanks for over 1,000 views. It is great to know peole are reading! Do not forget to review and I hope you like this chapter!

Chapter 5

Percy's POV

After the feast, we waited until everybody left then went up to Dumbledore's office.

"I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts," Dumbledore started, " I am Professor Dumbledore. I of course know about your situation and the war. You see, I am a son of Athena so I know all about Demigods. I want you all to feel safe here and like you are at home. As you ll know, you are here to protect Harry Potter and his friends. I would like to warn you, Hermione Granger is the one I am most worried about. I have discovered long ago she was a demigod, daughter of Athena like yourself Annabeth," Annabeth was stunned that he knew her name, "So make sure you keep a close watch on her. Also, I have heard about Percy and Annabeth's 'situation' and would like to tell you guy that there is a door leading out of the common room. That will be the room Annabeth and Percy will share. I put soundproof charms on it as to make sure you guys are not heard. Lastly, most of the teachers know you are demigods. All but one. I would like to warn you all about Professor Umbridge. She s a ministry official and if she finds out you are demigods, it will be bad. Oh, and while you are here, if anyone asks, you will say you transferred from Chiron's Academy for Combat Magic. Keep to that cover. Now I bid you all goodnight and Will hope to find you are ready for classes in the morning."

With that long speech that i barely paid attention too, Dumbledore bekond us out of his office.

...Time skip...

The days went by until it was Friday morning and we were off to Defense Against the Dark arts. I walked into the classroom and knew immediately that this was going to be a bad class. For one, it looked as if Aphrodite spit up all over the classroom. The walls were pink and the floor was pink and their was a pink chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Not to mention the dozen of cat pictures hanging from the walls. We settled into seats in the back, Harry and I(It turns out we became best friends) sitting with Leo at one table, Ron was sitting with Piper and Jason looking as awkward as ever, Annabeth sitting with Hermione and Nico, and lastly, Hazel and Frank sitting with Seamus finnigan.

The toad lady herself walked into the class room wearing a fluffy pink blouse and A plaid pink skirt. "Welcome to Defense against the dark arts class or as I like to call it, Safety 101! I hope you all brought a copy of dark arts for beginners." she said with a fake smile, " and now, we will begin class. " all of a sudden, A spit ball went flying at er at top most speed and landed right in her poofy hair. "AHH!" She yelled, " What is this disgusting thing an who threw it." I looked over at leo only to see him chewing on something. " Well then," Umbridge recovered, "I would like- AHH!"another spit ball went flying at her landing squarely on her chest. Then, another one followed and soon, a whole volley of spit balls were hitting Umbridge. Not only that, but Leo seemed to have disappeared. I looked over at Annabeth to see how she was reacting to this only to find her looking threw her bag frantically.

_"I cant find my cap."_ I heard her mutter in ancient greek. By now, the whole class was yelling and spit balls were flying everywhere.

"Calm down class!" Umbridge shouted. But for us demigods, it was more than just that. I heard a roar from outside and immediately reached for my pen before running outside with the rest of thhe seven (except Leo. He wasa little busy) and Nico on my heels.

Hermione's POV

I saw Percy race outside and the rest of the exchange students following him. So, did what any intelligent person would do and followed them. As I opened the door, what I saw startled me beyond belief. Percy and his friends all had our swords and daggers and there was a giant mut barking at them. "What the heck is that!" I yelled. They all turned at me which was a big mistake. The giant hound bounded at them and proceeded to scratch percy across his face and topple piper and Jason.

"Hermione Run!" Annabeth shouted at me. But I was too stunned to move. That is when the houn realized I was standing there and began to charge. An Invisible force slammed into me pushing me off to the side and slamming me hard onto the floor. I heard a crack and a shooting pain went up my right leg as it was bent at an awkward angle. I looked up and saw jason and Piper lying unconscious on the floor. And then there were 5 and one invisable person. But, they all acted as one. A metal scrap flew and hit the hound in the eye and Hazel called "Hey death breath!" while Nico appeared behind him. But how? He could only apperate and that was forbidden inside the castle grounds. Percy, Annabeth, and Frank raced up to the hound. Annabeth and Frank lifted Percy and... Percy stabbed it! With a sword! And the dog did not even bleed. It just disintegrated into gold 's face was still bleeding, blood flowing out of the deep gash. Piper and Jason were still unconscious on the not to mention, my ankle is shooting pain up my bloody leg! Then, Leo appeared out of bloody nowhere! AND, Percy and Annabeth were discussing this battle in ANCIENT GREEK! I don't know if I am dreaming or what but this could not be real.

"Hazel, Frank," Percy finally said, "Annabeth and I are going to take Piper and Jason up to the hospital wing. Are you two alright?"

"Yeah," they both muttered. Percy and Annabeth walked away and Percy glared daggers at me like this giant hound wa MY fault. Hazel and Frank looked at Leo before walking away.

"You alright?" h asked me

"NO I AM NOT BLOODY ALRIGHT!" I yeled. Leo looked hastily at the door when the class stopped talking.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," started Lo.

"I WOULD EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT MY BLOODY ANKLE IS BROKEN!" By now there were feet shuffling to the door. It was propped open and the class came flooding out. Leo ran over and pick me up as the class got closer to me. Then, He walked me away in his arms over to an abandoned classroom. I wriggled and tried to get out of his gripping arms but he was strong and I was not. Actually, I never felt so weak and helpless in my life. He set me down on one of the tables and I yelled, "WILL YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT JUST BLOODY HAPPENED!" I was fuming but Leo seemed surprisingly calm.

"You know about the greek gods, right?" he began slowly.

"Of course I do," I replied, trying to cam myself down.

"Well, they are real and they have kids. That is what I am. Son of Hephaestus, at your service." He did a goofy little bow that reminded me of Fred and George.

"Let me get this straight," I began, " You're saying that greek gods are real, they get all maty with a muggle, and then they have kids. And your dad is the god of blacksmiths!" my voiced rised as I continued to talk.

"That is about it and not to forget, your mom is Athena." he replied.

"But, my dad said my mom died." (**a/n Hermione's mom is actually her step mom.)**

"Well she is not. She is Immortal actually." he said. That was enough. I tried to stand but pain shot up my leg making me fall. Leo caught me. I looked at him. His eyes had a manic glint, almost as if he was about to burst. And then before I realized it, he leaned into me and our lips connected.


	7. People get Suspicious

**Hello! I would like to start this chapter off by apologizing. I haven't posted in a very long time. My teachers are piling a lot of homework and tests on us to prepare us for the new standardized testing, PARCC. My life hasn't been the best, so I hope you will all forgive and forget like the fa fryer. If not, I totally understand. **

**On a happier note, Yay! a new chapter. Thanks to everyone who has R&R! You all make my day!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO(sniff) or HOO(Cry) or Harry Potter (Runs out of the room bawling) I am just simply borrowing ideas and characters to make my own story.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Jason's POV

I woke up feeling like every bone in my body was crushed. My head ached, my arm bended weird, and my ankle was swollen. I looked up thinking where am I? I saw white beds with white sheets and in the bed next to me was Piper. She was asleep. Than it all came flooding back to me. The hellhound, Hermione running out and distracting us, the dog pouncing and then the world went black.

I tried to sit up but my head exploded. "Wow there sparky," said a voice from the corner. I looked over there and saw Percy sitting watching me.

"Perc," I began, "Why the heck are you here?"

"What, no 'Thanks for saving my life Percy' or 'your my hero Percy!'"

"Sorry but when I think of someone coming to watch me when I am unconscious, you are not the first one on the list. You are the last one! Even Nico comes before you! Gaea comes before you!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, Sparky! I am hurt! Nice to know You trust me. And by the way, I am the last one on the shift. You have been out past dinner." Percy said.

Leo's POV

Hermione and my lips connected. Her lips were soft and smooth. And we stayed and it lasted for a good 2 minutes until we heard the door open and we broke apart. Standing in the doorway was Ron.

"Uhhh, sorry for interrupting. I'll just go now." his face was as red as his hair.

"No," I said, "I need to go check on my freinds. I will see you around Hermione." I walked out of the room and heard the door close behind me. But I did not go to see Jason and Piper. Instead, I went up to my dorm which was empty. Not surprising.

I ran to my trunk and pulled out a small box. My mother had given it to me as a small child. She told me to keep it for someone special. Inside was a shining heart necklace with a ruby in the middle. It was crafted by none only then Hephaestus himself. I knew who I was giving it to

Annabeth's POV

Dinner that night was horrible. Everyone was silent and avoiding the eyes of the demigods and Hermione. By now, everyone knew about Jason and Piper being in the hospital wing. the only difference was that they all thought that a statue collapsed and fell on them. Hermione was also in shock. She, apparently, was my half sister. Whenever she and Leo made eye contact, though, they both blushed furiously and went back to their food. It didn't take a child of Athena to figure out that what happened in the abandoned classroom after the hellhound was a bit more than the explaining they said they did.

Percy was watching over Jason and Piper so we could give them ambrosia and nectar as soon as they woke. Hazel and Frank were at the table, talking in low tones. So, I was alone, with just myself to talk to. Normally, I wouldn't mind, but after what happened today, I wanted someone.

"Hey," said a voice behind me. I turned to see Ginny standing there, watching me. "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure, I said. she sat down and piled some food onto her plate.

"So," she said, "where's Percy? He's normally hovering over you like a helicopter during meals."

"Oh, he is in the infirmary with Jason and Piper. Where is Michael?" I asked. It was common news that Ginny Weasley and Michael Corner were dating.

"Oh, about that," she said with a faint grimace, "I dumped him. He was convinced that Harry was a lying scum."

That was also common news. Apparently, nobody wished to believe that Voldemort was back.

""It doesn't matter really," said Ron as he came down with Harry at his heels. "I just should of done it sooner."

"What are those two on about now?" Ginny muttered, "Hey, over here!" she called.

Ron and Harry bluntly ignored her. "I better see what the problem is. See you around, Annabeth!" she said before running off.

Harry's POV

My life was a mess. Hermione was now avoiding Ron and me, and Ron just suggested I do a defense group! Like that was going to happen! Everybody in this school hates me! Not to mention the weird exchange students! They pretty much disappeared during DADA(A/n that is what I am calling Defense Against the Dark arts). There was something strange about them, especially Percy and Annabeth. For 15 year olds, their relationship was very complex.

After dinner, we went up to the common room. The exchange students sat in the coach in the far corner, muttering something. For some odd reason, Hermione was there too. So, Ron and I went over.

"Hey guys," I said. They all practically jumped.

"Harry," said Hermione, "You scared us!"

"Sorry," I commented, "Anyway, I have a question. What kind of magic did you learn at Chiron's Academy for Combat magic?"

The exchange students eyes flew to Percy, who hesitated before saying, "You can tell by the name that we learn combat magic. But also different kinds, depending on what we were good at. All wand less, though. I am particularly good at wand less water magic. Piper is good at convincing people to do things"("Kind of like the Imperious curse, eh?" Ron asked. "Ron!" Hermione scolded.) "Jason is good at air magic, Frank is good at transfiguration, Hazel and Nico are good with earth magic, Leo is good a fire magic, and Annabeth is good at all magic." Percy concluded.

This wasn't suspicious. Annabeth was receiving better marks than Hermione. The other seven were particularly good at one subject. "I was hoping," I started, "That you could help me with something."

**So there you have it! Chapter 7, done! What will Harry ask them? Find out in chapter 8! If you want, you can guess in a review. I will tell you at hte start of chapter 8 if you are right or not! R&R!**


	8. We Get a Plan

**Hey guys! Here is an extra long chapter! I thought you all deserved this after me being away for so long. I hope you all enjoy! I also wantto thank all those who favore, followed, and reviewed. You are not forgotten. Have a great story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, PJO, or HOO.**

Chapter 8

Percy's POV

"I know it is a lot to ask, but, I feel it is very important." Harry concluded.

"A secret defense group. You want us to help start a secret defense group?" exclaimed Annabeth.

"I think it is a good idea," said Hermione.

"But why us?" Leo asked.

"Well," said Harry, "You guys said you knew combat magic, and Hermione seems to trust you. Why not you?"

"I'm fine with that," I said, "But we should probably get to bed." I yawned widely and my robes slipped, revealing my SPQR tattoo for a split second. Harry's face went white.

"Ok," replied Harry, "Good night everyone." He dragged on and Hermione away.

"Goodnight!" Hermione called.

"Ya, I have to go check on sparky," Nico said, "See you in the morning."

"'Night," Hazel and Frank said, walking upstairs hand in hand. That left Leo, Annabeth, and me.

"Well this is awkward," Leo said openly, "I'm just gonna," He raced back to his dorm.

"Well that just leaves me and you, Wise girl," I said, grabbing her hand, "Shall we?" I walked her over to the picture of the gryffindor Lion before whispering, "_σοφός κορίτσι_" (**A/n this means Wise Girl in Greek**) The portrait swung open to reveal a King sized bed with a blue comforter, silver walls, a crystal chandelier, two walk in closets, and two night stand, one blue, one silver, supporting various objects.

"Seaweed brain, look away!" Annabeth called over from the corner. I immediately averted my eyes as she got changed, then proceeded to do the same for me. when we were both done, she was wearing her silver silk night gown, and I was wearing my Aqua man pjs.

I heard Annabeth chuckle at my choice of clothing. We both climbed into bed. She snuggled her head into my chest, and we both fell into a dream filled sleep.

Mine was by far the worse one I could have. Bob was there. He was holding the elevator button as we went up. "Are you there yet!?" he called.

"Oh, that is none of your concern," said a silky voice. Tartarus. Bob screamed, the voice cackled, and then the dream shifted. I was in a long, narrow hallway. At the end stood a door. There was a high pitched cackle before, "NO!"

Annabeth's cry woke me from my dreams. "PERCY! DON"T LEAVE! PERCY! NO!" She yelled and it was horrible.

"Shh, Annabeth. It's fine. You're OK. I'm OK. We are out of there. Don't scream. Shh," I spoke softly, but I immediately knew she heard me. Her screaming turned to crying and she snuggled her head more closely into my chest. "I love you Wise Girl. Don't cry. Everything is OK. Go back to sleep."

The next day started out with potions. From the moment I started my first class, I knew I would hate Snape. And guess what, I was right.

That day we were making a draught of the living death**(A/n I know they don't do this till the 6th year, but just go along)**. Even though I was good at potions because every base was water, it was still my least favorite class.

Snape walked moodily in after we were all seated. "Today," he began in his usual calm voice, "We will be making Draught of the Living Death. It is a more complex potion that I do not expect amateurs," he shot a look at Harry, "To get today. However, I still want you to attempt. It can be found on page 296 of your books. You have one hour. Begin!"

Kids bustled about, getting supplies from the student cupboard and starting to chop and mince things. I look down at my book, written in ancient greek of course, and began to make my potion.

Harry's POV

Draught of the Living Death was the hardest potion by far. I looked down at my book and began to work. I started by cutting up my valerian roots. Within 10 minutes, the dungeon was filled with smoke and bubbling sounds. By now, the book directed us to have a potion that was a "smooth, black currant-colored liquid" but it seemed only Hermione and Percy had succeeded.

By the time time was up,only Percy's and Hermione's looked good. Not even Annabeth's looked as good. He made a sort of disgruntled disbelief noise in the back of his throat as he passed the Americans cauldrons. By the time he made it over to our table, Ron's green potion was shooting sparks. "Pathetic Weasley," he on, he stopped at Hermione's that was a pale purple. Not commenting he moved on to Percy's that was clear like the book said, something that would surely give any teacher a reason to award 20 points, but not Snape. He stopped at Annabeth's pale pink concoction but didn't comment. As he looked down at my pink potion, a small smile grew on his face.

"Tell me, Potter," he started, his voice silky, "does this look clear?"

"No," I managed out through gritted teeth.

"Sorry?" Snape asked.

"No," I said. The slytherins all laughed.

"Did you perhaps, forget to read line 3?" He asked, innocently. I looked down at my book and realized I didn't add the powdered unicorn horn.

"Yes," I muttered. Snape's smile grew.

"Then Potter, this potion is of no use," with one swish of his wand, the contents of my cauldron vanished. "Everyone who made a successful potion, bring it up to me," Snape ended.

Time Skip

* * *

><p>Hermione's POV<p>

Soon, it was decided. We were going to start a defense group. We would meet today at the Hog's Head in diagon alley. I brought along some friends.

The Americans, Ron, Harry and I walked in.

"11 butterbeers please," Percy called over to the bartender who looked slightly, he threw his rag down and started to pass butterbeers out from under the bar.

"That'll be 2 galleons and 3 sickles," He said gruffly.

"C'mon guys, cough it up. I don't have that," Percy said. People passed up money just as soon as everybody got there.

They sat down just as soon as people started to pile into the small pub. Neville came in first followed by Dean and Lavender. Next came Parvati Patil and Padma Patil with Cho Chang and one of her giggly friends. Then Luna walked in by herself. Next came Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey,Ernie Malcolm, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbot, and a hufflepuff girl; three Ravenclaw boys named Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner(Ginny's ex-boyfriend), and Terry Boot. Ginny came next followed by a member of the Hufflepuff quidditch team. Last came Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley clutching large zonko's bags.

Fred ordered butterbeers for those who didn't have them.

"Er well, hi," I started lam;y, "You all know why you are here. Harry had the idea to start a secret defense group. He asked Percy Jackson for his help. Um, i will let them take it from here."

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! A bit of Percabeth fluff for you! Thinking of Jaspr fluff and Leo and Hermione fluff. Review and tell me what you think. Remember. More reviews=more posting. R&R!**


	9. Zacharias is a Wart

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews, they make mu]y day(and make me update faster). I know many people don't read these blurbs, so here is a challenge. First person to review gets a shout out and gets to add in a major charterer to my story, demigod or wizard of your own creation! Send me the info about him/her, and she will be featured for the rest of the story. For any other people who respond, you will get a charterer too, just not a major one! Good Luck!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, HOO, or Harry Potter. I am just using the characters to write a fan fiction to fill the hole in my heart.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 9

Hermione's POV

Harry took the microphone but the Hufflepuff shouted out, "Why should we let a liar and an, _American_, teach us?" he asked.

"Well," I took the microphone from Harry and said, "We all know that Harry has done many things like defeat vol-voldemort. And,"

"Where is the proof that you-know-who is back?" The blond kid asked.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it," I began.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes _him_," said the blond boy, nodding at Harry.

"Who _are_ _you_?" asked Ron rather rudely.

"Zacharias Smith," the boy said, "and I think we've got the right to know what these two _amateurs _did to get to teach us. One kid just got here. From America no less!"

"Look," I started, already ready to back up my freinds, "that is not of importance-"

"It's okay Hermione," Harry said.

I had just realized why some many people came. It wasn't because they were interested, they wanted to hear what Harry went through. And, what secrets the americas (and me, I thought) are hiding.

"What makes me think he is back?" Harry asked, now earning glares from Harry and Percy along with Thalia. The three of them plus Nico could make Voldemort shrink down. "I saw him. I fought him. Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year so I am not wasting my breath on repeating it."

The whole group was at the edge of their seats, wanting hear more.

"But Dumbledore only told us what happened to Cedric, noot-" But Harry interrupted him.

"I am not talking about Cedric so if that is what you came here for, you can all clear off now," I could see Harry's temper rising to the surface.

Nobody moved, but Zacharias continued, "And why should we let an American teach us also. What have you done?"

All the demigods stood, including me.

"Percy has done more than you could ever dream!"

"Our Kelp head is 10 times more brave than you!"

"How dare you after all he has been through!"

"Why you little," Thalia said something that I am not repeating.

"Don't you dare say anything bad about seaweed brain!"

"Guys!" Percy said, "It's fine. You want to know what I can do Smith?" Percy gt an evil glint in his eyes. Than, all the drinks in the Hog's Head erupted and doused Zacharias. "Any more questions,"Percy asked innocently.

Everyone was silent. "Is it true you can produce a patronus?" asked a voice from the back.

"Yeah," said Harry defensively.

"A corporeal patronus?"

"Er- do you know Madam Bones?" Harry asked. Madame Bones?

"She's my Auntie," the girl said, "I'm Susan Bones. So it is true?"

"Yes," Harry said

"Blimey Harry, I didn't know you could do that." said Lee Jordan.

And so, they went through all of Harry's accomplishments.

"Okay, so do we all agree to take lessons from Harry and Percy?"

There was a murmur of general agreement. Zacharias said nothing.

"Right,"I said, "Well than, how many times do we want to practice?

Thalia's POV

That Smith guy is going to get it. Talking like Percy has never done anything dangerous! But then, people started to talk again.

"Hang on," a girl, Angelina I think, said, "We need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," said a asian girl, Cho, "norrours."

"Nor ours," said Smith.

"I'm sure we can find a day that suits everyone. But, what is most important is that we learn to defend ourselves."

"Well said," another boy said, "Personally, I think this is even more important than our O.W.L.s."

He seemed to be waiting for someone to say "Surely Not!" but when nobody did, he continued. "I am at a loss to see why the ministry has foisted such a useless teacher upon us at this critical period in our education!"

"We Think the reason that Umbridge doesn't want us trained in the dark arts is because Fudge thinks Dumbledore might use the students as an army against him," said Percy.

"Not surprising seeing as Fudge has his own private army of fire helopaths" said Luna.

"No he doesn't!" said Hermione. I personally agreed with the daut=gter of Athena.

"Yes, he does!" Luna insisted.

"What is a heliopath?" asked neville.

"They don't exist Neville!" Hermione said

"Oh yes they do!"

"I'm Sorry but where is the proof of that"

"There are many eye-witness accounts-"

"_Hem, hem,_" I jumped in my seat at the nearly perfect imitation of Umbridge by Ginny, "But I thought we were talking about a secret defense group."

"How about we meet once a week," suggested Sparky.

"Yeah, that sounds good," Harry said.

"But where do we meet?" asked Percy.

"The Library?" suggested Katie Bell.

"I can't see Madame Pince letting us do that," said Nico, speaking for the first time.

"An unused classroom?" suggested that, I tuned out, not caring.

That was until everyone dispersed.

"That Zacharies dude is a wart," said ROn.

"So true," said Percy.

"But where are we going to meet?" asked Harry.

"I Know," Nico said, "I happened to stumble upon a chamber. It was huge and perfect for practice."

"Does it happen to be underground?" asked Harry.

"Underground?" asked Hazel.

"Don't worry goldi, you'll be fine." said Leo.

"Back off, repair boy," said Frank.

"Why does it matter if it was underground?" asked Nico.

"THe chamber of secrets." said Harry.

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

I was happy that we were starting the defense club, but I still have more important matters at hand. The only reason I asked Percy to help me was so I could get close to him and see if he was a death eater.

"So Percy, I'm tired, how 'bout you?" I asked. We were making plans for the first meeting. Hermine had figured out that we could use a galleon to contact each other.

"Yeah, sort of," said Percy, yawning, "You're right. I'm going to bed."

He got up and walked up to the dormitory. I waited a few minutes before going up myself. I saw Percy lying on his bed, curtain drawn. I sneaked over there and pulled up his sleeve. On his arm was not a dark mark. It was letters. SPQR, one line, and a trident. Percy began to stir so I went back to my bed wondering, who is Percy Jackson?

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please R&R and don't forget my challenge!**


	10. Let's Start the DA

**Hey guys! For all of you who haven't caught on, I am updating on Sundays. I really hope you enjoy this new chapter, and If you didn't review, just keep reading. If you did, I am going to answer now.**

**To Amhk31- You're right, that was a flaw I made. I will not make anymore, or atleast I hope. Please tell me if you find more.**

**To - I'm sorry it was confusing. I tried to make it better. And I dm'd you but you never responded. I do want your charechter if you want to send me the bio/background, I will incorperate that person into the next chapter and the chapters from now on.**

**To aviendhaphiragon-I'm glad that you are enjoying the story, and thanks for updating.**

**Please read and review my story guys! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own PJO, HOO, or Harry Potter.**

Chapter 10

Nico's POV

The place was decided, and the time was too. Percy and Harry had decided plans and were ready to go. We walked out of the common room and Percy and Annabeth walked out of their room. When I passed, all the gryffindors stopped talking. It was common knowledge that the gryffindors thought I should have been i Slytherin. I saw Jason and Percy edge in front of me like they were my bodyguards. Harry had decided we should do it in the room of requirements instead because it was better than the chamber of secrets.

Annabeth and Hazel disguised a slip of paper with the mist to make it seem like we were doing a study group because Umbridge had decided that all clubs were banned. She signed it and we were now an official club.

Once everyone got in, Percy and Harry were ready to start.

"Ok everyone," said Percy addressing the group, "Today we will be learning two things. We will split you into two groups. One group will go with Harry, and the other will go with me. My group will focus on the physical aspect of dueling,"

"And mine will work on the magic part." said Harry.

"My group will also work with sowards," said Percy. THere were a lot of gasps. I just snigered. Percy had told Harry, Ron, and Hermione are little secret yesterday when they were trying to pass us some truth serum.

"Won't we get hurt?" asked a girl in the back.

"Don't worry, we will just start with the basics." said Percy. He looked around at the 31 people.

"The groups are as followed," started Harry, "Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, George, Fred, Padma, Parvati, Cho, Zacharies, Seamus, Marietta, Katie, and Susan will go with Percy first, then will switch and go to me. THe rest of you, Dean, Michael, Dennis, Terry, Alicia, Lee, Nigel, Justin, Hazel, Nico, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Leo. Annabeth, Percy wants you as his assistant."

Percy's POV

My group was in no fighting shape. I looked at them as they all scrambled over. They were all pretty fit, but most of them weren't strong. I looked them over before deciding.

"We are going to start with a couple of drills," I said. _I need an obstacle course,_ I thought. Immediately, an obstacle course appeared, complete with lava and high jumps. All the wizards mouths were open.

"**Ah, Percy"** said Annabeth in greek, "**Easier."**

"**Fine," ** I sighed in greek.

_Easier,_ I thought. The obstacle course changed, now including a part in which you must run faster unless you want to fall into a pit. Of course, the pit was cushioned so no one would get hurt. There was also a trip rope, and a lot of other obstacles.

Nobody got through it. I wasn't surprised they were all in horrible shape.

After the last person, Susan, went, Fred asked, "So do we get to use swords now?"

I looked at him. "First off, none of you passed the course, meaning you are in no such shape to do any swordsmanship, and two, you will have to do better than that to use a sword."

"What do you know about swords?" asked Smith with a sneer on his face.

"Annabeth, join me please," I said looking over at my beautiful girlfriend.

"Gladly," she said taking out her dagger. THere was a gasp from the crowd. Even the people who were suppose to be working on spells were coming over to watch. I could see Nico, Hazel, and Jason muttering something.

"**You're going down, Jackson**," said Annabeth in Greek.

"**In your dreams, Chase**," I muttered back. Behind us, I heard a squeal that sounded suspiciously like Piper.

Annabeth and I circled each other, looking for openings. The advantage of being so close is that we know each others every move. THat was a disadvantage also. She lunged, but I side stepped and she went into a role and landed behind me. I spun around, but she was faster. I ducked and I felt the wind of the sword going past me. I thrusted at her leg, but she knew what I was doing. She parried me and hit me backwards. I flew two feet back, but I got back up. We circled each other again, barely breathing hard. We both ran at each other again and are swords clashed, sending sparks everywhere. People jumped back in alarm. We were inches from each other now, both waiting to push the other back. THen, Annabeth leaned in. I was convinced she was going to hit me, But she just kissed me. My muscles relaxed and my sword grip loosened. She did a wrist cut and my sword clanged to the ground and before I knew it, I was on the ground with a dagger at my throat.

"Fine Wise Girl, you win," I said, but she didn't get off of me.

"Tell me you love me," she gloated. I gave her my number one seal eyes, but she didn't crack.

"Fine, I love you," I said.

She got off me and I pulled her into a good 10 minute kiss before I heard someone clear their throat. We broke apart and everyone was stunned.

"Well that's all for tonight," said Harry, "I will tell you one we meet next time."

* * *

><p>When we got back into the common room, we all parted ways. THe boys went to the left, and the girls to the right. Annabeth and I went to our dormitory and got changed. When we got into bed, she was wearing her silver v-neck nightgown and I was wearing my blue pants, with no shirt. I learned that they get bunchy and annoys me.<p>

"Seaweed brain, nice sword skills today," she said.

"Thanks, Wise girl," I said.

"Seaweed brain, I'm cold," she said.

"I'll help that," I snuggled closer to her, wrapping my arms around her silk gown

* * *

><p>The days turned to weeks, and the weeks to months, and before we knew it, it was a week before winter break. I was asleep in my bed, but I wasn't having a nightmare, I was dreaming of Annabeth. But, my dream shifted, and I was standing in a room with a bunch of silver shimmering orbs. In the background, there was a shimmering shape of a human. I walked a bit further and saw a man with ginger hair on the ground. Hew as bloody and had scrapes up and down his body. There was a snake slithering towards him.<p>

"No!" I shouted, but it sounded as if Harry said it at the same time.

"NO!" We both screamed again

"PERCY! It's OK, we're OK. We are out of there. Percy, wake up, wake up," I heard Annabeth Crying, but I just couldn't get out of the dream. The snake continued to snap and grapple with the man who I now recognized as .

_I have to wake up,_ I thought, _have to warn them_. But as much as I tried, my eye's wouldn't open. I heard the door open in the background. People were stumbling in, but I could only stare transfixed at 's lifeless body.

"PERCY! BLUE CAKE!" I wanted to shout WHERE but my lips didn't work.

"Percy, wake up," I heard Harry's voice say, "We need to talk." My eyes snapped open and I saw all my freinds along with Harry, Ron, Hermione and McGonagall all around me along with the rest of the weasleys.

" ," was all I could say before I passed out again.

**Okay guys, R and R! Also, here is a new thing, answer this question to get a shout out!**

**What is Hephestus's sacred Animal(s)?**


End file.
